fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 115
|Image = Gray attacks Ultear.jpg |Story Kanji Title = 凍える闘志 |Story Romaji Title = Kogoeru Tōshi |Adopted = Chapter 238 |Air Date = January 28, 2012 |Episode = 115 |Arc = Tenrou Island arc |Opening Song = I Wish |Ending Song = Boys Be Ambitious |Previous Episode = Erza vs. Azuma |Next Episode = The Power That Becomes Life |Adopted 2 = Chapter 239 }} Frozen Spirit is the 115th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on January 28, 2012. Rustyrose and Bluenote Stinger are defeated after the Magic of the Fairies is restored. While the other members start to formulate their plan to take down Grimoire Heart, Gray Fullbuster confronts Ultear Milkovich. Synopsis After Azuma's defeat, Erza asks him about Jellal, and Azuma reveals to her how Jellal was manipulated by Ultear. She also asks him about Grimoire Hearts goal, but before Azuma could state everything, he turns into a tree as a side-effect of overusing his Magic. His defeat results in the return of the energy and Magic of the Fairy Tail members all around the island, and soon all of them resume their battles. Rustyrose and Bluenote are finally defeated by Freed, Bickslow and Gildarts. Gildarts shatters Bluenote's Black Hole and sends him flying with Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean, while Freed lands the final blow on Rustyrose with Bickslow and Elfman's help. Natsu's group reaches the main camp afterwards and they decide to split into an attack and defense team for taking down the rest of Grimoire Heart. While Gray contemplates what Ultear said about her actions being Ur's will, she asks him to be the one to defeat Hades with Iced Shell. He agrees, claiming that it is for the guild. Ultear later meets up with Meredy, orders that they both get off the island with Zeref without reporting back to Hades and tells her about the lies she made up in order to convince Gray to take Hades out. When she notices Juvia lying unconscious by the side, she attempts to kill her, but suddenly, ice stops Ultear's blade and Gray comes in to save Juvia. He reveals that he never believed what she said and had no intentions of using Iced Shell against Hades. Ultear declares that she should not be underestimated as she is the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. However, Gray pays this no mind and is the one who lands the first blow, an ice punch directly on Ultear's face. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna vs. Rustyrose (concluded) *Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Ultear Milkovich (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * **Animal Soul * * ** * * * * Spells used * *Animal Soul: Wings * * * *Magic Sword Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added Erza having a flashback about herself and Jellal in the Tower of Heaven. *Though it is not seen in the manga, Azuma has a flashback about Ultear manipulating Jellal whilst being on the Magic Council. *Bluenote is seen getting up from the ground after an attack from Gildarts with red glowing eyes. This is not seen in the manga. *Rustyrose's attack, Tower of Dingir appears different between the two media. *When Gildarts cracks Bluenote's Black Hole spell in the anime, the cracks appear in straight parallel lines. In the manga, the cracks are jagged and messy shards. *There was an added clip of Gray having a flashback about Ul casting Iced Shell to seal Deliora. *The anime added a scene in which Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Makarov, Happy and Carla are running towards the meeting place, with them all pausing to comment on the return of their Magic power and the destruction of the Tenrou Tree. *Though it is not seen in the manga, Bickslow, Freed, Pantherlily, Levy and Lisanna have a conversation about the Tenrou Tree and the protection it bestows those with the Fairy Tail mark. *Gray has an added flashback in the anime about himself preparing to use Iced Shell on Lyon. *There was an added clip in the anime of Lucy and Natsu expressing their happiness at seeing Lisanna safe, as well as asking her what happened, with Lisanna explaining their fight against Rustyrose. *The sword Ultear uses to attempt to kill Juvia appears different between the manga and the anime. Navigation